Forgetting The Past, Living The Now
by i-love-twilight93
Summary: Bella's back from Pheonix to stay with her dad and bro, Emmett, after her mom and phil died in a car crash. It's all about forgetting the past and living in the now. Better summary chapter 1. M for language and maybe some sexual contents. First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1 My New Home

**Summary**

**When Bella was little her mom and dad got a divorce. Renee took Bella leaving Charlie with Bella's older brother, Emmett. When her mom and step-dad, Phil, die in a car accident, she goes to the only other family she has. This story is about forgetting the past and living in the now.**

**AN**

**This is my first fanfic. So try to give constructive criticism. I really will not put up with people saying "oh that's absolutely terrible" I wont put up with it. So tell me what would be good to improve. Thanks **

**I-Love-Twilight93**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1-My New Home**

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but I usually go by the name Bella. I'm 16 soon to be 17 on September 13th, 13 days into the semester of me being a Junior. I am currently moving from Arizona, Phoenix to Forks, Washington. I know what your thinking why on earth would I go from sunny Arizona to dreary Forks. Well when I was 2 my mom and dad got a divorce. My mom, Renee, took me to Arizona, leaving my brother, Emmett, and father , Charlie in Forks.

My mom just recently died along with my step-dad, Phil, in a car accident that I was also in, but I survived- obviously. So I was moving in with my dad and much missed brother.

So here I was, in Sky Harbour getting on the plane which will take me away from the horrible memories of my mother and step-dad being taken away from me. I remember it clear as day...

_**Flashback**_

_We were on our way home from our Friday night dinner out- which was a tradition for my mom, Phil and me to bond, as my mom put it- when an elk (obviously confused as it was way to far from its natural habitat) came out of no where. Phil swerved to avoid it but lost control and went into an on coming lorry..._

I was brought out of my trip down memory lane with

"Flight to Seattle, Washington now boarding." being said by the women over the intercom system.

I got up to board onto the plane. I would be boarding first since I got first class tickets and wouldn't have to wait, just to sit next to some baby crying or a larger man looking down my top. I'm really not glad for the death of my mom and Phil but when they died I did come into a small fortune because my mom had a lot of inheritance money, I didn't know about, although it got split between me and my Brother, it still was a lot of money. And Phil not having any other family and not knowing my brother gave everything to me, and him being a baseball player, he had quite a lot of money and a few properties. So I decided to leave all my ties in Phoenix, to try and move on with my life. So I sold the properties and set flight to my dad, Charlie.

I was sat in the roomy first class seat and decided to sleep. It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, then another hour flight on a small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles and then a hour drive back from Port Angeles to Forks. My new home.

**AN**

**Sorry if it isn't long enough. I kind of just tell the story as I go I don't plan ahead.**

**And so people know**

**Emmett(18) and Bella(17)-Brother and Sister**

**Jasper (18) and Rose (18)- Twins**

**Alice (17) and Edward (17)- Cousins.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Gang

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2-Meeting The Gang**

I was suddenly woken up by the tires touching down on the tarmac of my second stretch of the journey, having already stop off at Seattle and boarded a little plane to Port Angeles. I got off the plane not surprised it was raining and went to luggage claim to collect my only suitcase, seeing as I would be buying most my clothes for Forks here as I didn't have many winter clothes in Phoenix. I found my suitcase and started looking for my dad, I haven't seen him since I was taken to Phoenix 14 years ago so I'm not completely sure what he looks like.

I turned around and meet the exact same brown eyes of my brother and me.

"Hey Bells, How was your flight?" said Charlie

"Not to bad thanks, dad" I replied

"Good. You haven't changed much Bells, have you." He said with a small chuckle. We stood in a un-awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"So your brother had football practice that he couldn't get out of, but he really wanted to come, sorry."

"No, No its not his fault I totally understand. Um...yeah.. has my car made it safely yet dad."

"What, you mean the blue mustang GT that showed up last night. You know I thought I had won the lottery or something. But yeah the delivery man said you sent a message with it saying to take it for a test drive to see if it was a-ok. That thing runs like a beaut."

By now we were at my dad's police cruiser. Yeah, my dad is police chief Swan to the good people of Forks. The ride home wasn't to bad we didn't speak much because both of us are the same, neither of us was what you would call verbose. So the hour was up, with us only saying a few words about the weather. We turned into the drive of the house that my mom and dad bought when Emmett was born. It was a three bedroom, two story house that fit my dad really well. I walked up the front steps and through the front door and instantly spotted that my dad had pictures of me progressing though my school photos. I would really have to bargain with him later to get him to take them down. Now that he had the real thing.

He led me up the stairs to my designated room facing out to the front yard. My room was big and plain but I liked it; it had pale blue walls, a queen sized bed with midnight blue bedding on the western side, opposite it was a desk with my laptop placed on top of it, I had a walk in closet and an en-suite bathroom complete with a walk in shower- one of the ones with multiple jets. My brothers room was next door to mine and my dad opposite him, with a bathroom at the end of the hall way in between both of them. My dad left me to get settled in and to unpack (what little I had).

I just finished unpacking my suitcase and made my way downstairs.

"I just ordered some pizza, if that's ok." My dad said just as I hit the bottom stair.

"Um...yeah. I mean I can cook, so if you give me a list of things you and Em like I can go grocery shopping after I've been clothes shopping tomorrow." I replied

"Yeah, sure kiddo. That would be great it will probably save my heart from all that bad take out."

Just then I heard cars turning into the driveway and doors shutting. My brother came bursting though the doors, and my god was I scared. He was about 6 ft 1 and HUGE, and I don't mean in the fat sense, he was complete muscle. He had short, brown curly hair and the same brown eyes that my dad and I had. And on his face was planted his signature dimple grin, stretching from ear to ear. He ran at me and scoped me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Um Em... can't... breathe" I said gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry Bells." He replied putting me down.

"Hey kids, I just ordered pizza for you." Dad said entering the room, I didn't even realised he left. Just then did my eyes wonder to the other people in the door way. A short pixie-like girl, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction came up and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen. We are going to be best friends and me and Rose are going to help you shop tomorrow."

"Um thanks." I replied slightly confused. I then look at the blonde approaching me. She looked like she belonged on the cover of sports illustrated magazine. She was tall and was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room as her. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm your brothers girlfriend." She said hugging me, then whispered "Don't worry about Alice you will get used to her hyperness." Looking at Alice I could now see a tall, lean, but still slightly muscular male, with honey blond hair. He saw me looking and out stretched his hand, I took it and shook it slightly.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Jasper, I'm Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend. Its a pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a slight southern accent. I know its strange but Jasper seemed to have a presence, which made me relax a little.

"Ok, Ok enough of the introducing ourselves, pizza is calling my name and I don't want it getting cold. So come on!" Emmett said. Typical, he was ruled by his stomach. We sat and talked until it was late. They learnt all about me, and I them. I said good bye to Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, and then said good night to Charlie and Emmett and went to bed.

After a little while of getting used to the rain. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Day Of Torture

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3- A Day Of Torture**

I was awaken from a dreamless sleep, by a horrible buzzing sound... _BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP! _God what did I do wrong. I stuck out me hand to try and find the snooze button, only to have it grab by someone.

"ARRRGHH! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed scared to who the hell was in my room.

"Oh, be quite Bella, its only me and Rose. And I must say you have a huge closet, we are going to be buying you so much. Yah!" replied a very cheerful Alice.

"Oh no"

"Stop complaining will you, and get showered and dressed for a fun day of shopping." With that I dragged myself out of my comfy bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the hot water hit my back. After I got out of the shower and headed into my room, only to find that it was empty. On my bed was an outfit and a note.

_Bella,_

_Get dressed in this, I brought it for you no complaining and meet us out in the car._

_Love you loads_

_Alice and Rose_

So I did what the note said.

Four miserable hours left and 3 trips back to the car, with five bags each for each trip, we were on our way home to the comforts of my home to try and get some rest before school tomorrow.

I got into my house and said my good byes and thank yous to Alice and Rose. I headed for the living room when I noticed the house was empty. Charlie must still be fishing with Billy Black down in La Push and Emmett must be hanging out with Jasper, since Alice was with me. I sat on the couch, turned the T.V on and put on a movie that was on sky before checking my phone for messages. I had three. One from dad, one from Em and one from... Alice. What the hell did she want I just saw her not only 5 minutes ago. Geez.

_Bells,_

_I want be home in time for dinner so don't worry about cooking. I'll grab some Chinese on the way home._

_Dad xx_

Great more take out. Oh well I did forget to go to the grocery shop. The one from Em said

_Bella_

_I'm with some friends, dad already text me saying he was getting take out. Hope you had fun shopping with Rose and Alice_

_Love ya_

_Em_

Oh my god he used FUN and SHOPPING in the same sentence, how is that possible. Anyway the one from Alice said

_I LOVE, I LOVE, I LOVE SHOPPING. THANK YOU FOR GOING_

_Alice_

_xxx_

There was two thing I have learnt about Alice 1. Don't argue with her. You don't win and 2. Her and sugar do Not go together.

I don't remember when I fell asleep but I was barely awake when I could hear mumbling.

"Do you think we should wake her." I could faintly hear that my dad was asking the question.

"No, leave her asleep, I'll carry up to her room..." Replied Emmett

And with that let my consciences slip away.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Adonis

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4- Meeting Adonis**

Once again I was woken up by the buzzing of my alarm clock. I reached out and turned it off. Crawling out of bed to go get a shower and ready for school, I started dreading it... 20 minutes later I was showered and picking out my clothes for school. I ended up wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a music note print on the front and over the top I wore a hoodie, that used to be my brothers, with Forks High Spartans on the back. I put on my Nike 6.0 high tops and headed down stairs, just in time to see my dad about to leave.

"Morning Bells, I was just leaving for work. Your brother had to go to football practice early this morning, but said he will meet you after to get your schedule from the office."

"Ok, thanks dad, see you tonight. I'm going to the grocery store tonight after school, I have the list. I'll cook dinner tonight, ok."

"Ok Bells, see you tonight." And with that he was out the door. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and headed out to my, baby. It was my pride and joy, and really was the only thing I splashed out on with my inheritance money. My car, my Mustang GT, it was midnight blue and has dark tinted windows. I hopped into my car and started the engine. It purred to life underneath me and I put it into gear, and headed off to school to try and find my brother.

When I got to Forks High, I got a lot of stares from the boys. I pulled into a parking space and was meet by Rosalie's gaping stare. I cut the engine and got out. I mentally prepared myself for the attention, one of the things I absolutely hate.

"OH MY GOD!, Bella your brother didn't tell me you have an awesome car! You have to let me have a look under the hood sometime." Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah sure, but you want be able to do much to it, I've already tuned it as much as I can." I replied sheepishly.

"I'm so loving you more now."

"Ok, Rosalie leave poor Bella alone now." Alice said coming up behind Rose.

"Fine. Are you coming with us to find Em and Jasper with us?" Said Rose a little gutted.

"Yeah sure. He has to help me get my schedule anyway." I replied walking towards what I assumed was the field. We got there and I saw Emmett messing about with some of his other team mates. After watching for a little while I heard someone shout "Hey Eddie, go long." before I felt something hit me from the side HARD. The next thing I know I was opening my eyes to the most vibrant pair of green eyes I have ever seen. Then I realized that these eyes belonged to whatever it was that hit me, and his face was so close to mine I could smell his musky scent

"Oh shit sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." He said

"N-no... um... i-its fine." I stuttered and then blush

"Ok" He said while getting up off of me and chuckling under his breath. "Are you ok. I didn't hurt you or any thing did I." Giving me a hand up off the grass.

"No, I'm fine. I've had worse falls then that, being a klutz, I'm falling down all the time..." Drifting off when I realized I was rambling. Once again I blushed.

"That's cute, your blush I mean." and with that I blushed again and he laughed. He had the most amazing laugh, I was like music to my ears. "I'm Edward Cullen, er... A-Alice's cousin." OMG his little stutter was so cute.

"Er thanks. It was nice meeting you" Sticking out my hand for him to shake.

"You too." He replied, taking my hand

"Cullen, get over here." The coach barked. He ran over to the group of guys huddled together. And with that I had time to realize what he looked like. He was tall and slightly muscular. He had more muscle then what Jasper had as far as I an remember. He had this unruly hair that was the most brilliant colour, reddish-brown, almost bronze. All of this accompanied by those gorgeous green eyes, he was like a god. No he was Adonis

I waited for Emmett to be finished. When he was we started heading towards the front office to get my schedule.

"Hey Bells, what was that with you and Edward?" My brother asked with his protective brother voice.

"Nothing Em, he just ran into me by accident. Don't worry I didn't get hurt, I'm ok"

"Ok, fine. Mrs. Cope will help you from here ok." I nodded and walked up to Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She asked politely

"Um, I'm new here. Er.. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Ah yes here is your schedule and a map of the school for you."

"Thank you." I replied with a nod. I looked at my schedule. I had Maths, English, Music, Calculus, Biology, Lunch, Gym. _Oh joy _I thought to myself.

My first day of school went by fairly quick, people staring at me all day and not one more sighting of the Greek god. It went by with barely any trouble apart from my schedule being wrong, now instead of normal Biology, I was in AP Biology. The good thing was it was at the same time as Biology in my old schedule. So before I knew it; school had finished, I went grocery shopping, cooked dinner and was now in bed waiting to fall asleep. I wasn't waiting long.


	5. Chapter 5 What A Player

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5- What A Player**

I woke up earlier than normal, because I wanted to go for a run, to my annoying alarm clock, again. Got up and dressed. I headed downstairs to Emmett shovelling cereal into his mouth. It was such a funny site he had a trail of milk running down his chin and looked to be still asleep, I wonder if its possible for somebody to sleep eat, I'm going to have to check with dad to see if he has done it before.

I said "Hey Em." but got no answer from him. I considered waking him but remembered you are not meant to wake up sleep walkers because they can turn quite violent, so I didn't wake him, I didn't want him to eat me or something I looked at him again, no definitely not. I left him and dad a note saying I was going for a run and left Emmett to eat his food.

I got back from my run, went upstairs to get ready for school, I noticed that Emmett was not here he must of already gone. I showered letting the hot water relax me. I got dressed for school in skinny jeans, t-shirt and zip up hoodie then went to get into my 'baby'. The drive to school was fast. I got to the parking lot and saw Emmett and his friends. I got out of my car and went to meet them.

"Hey Em, I see you finally stopped sleep eating." I said while walking towards them.

Its Alice who replies " Sleep eating, what the hell is that. Never mind and are going to try out for the cheer-leading squad, Emmett says you where on one back in Phoenix."

"Er, yeah if it isn't to late." I replied remembering how id only been on it because my mom wanted me too. And I said before I left Phoenix that I would carry on doing it for her.

"Cool, me and Rose are on it, we could put in a good word for you."

"Ok stop with the chit chat we have to get to class." Trust Em to say something like that. And with that the group dispersed.

Alice and I was walking to maths together when I saw the unforgettable disheveled bronze hair, with his tongue down a blondes mouth. Of course someone like that had a girlfriend. We got to our maths class and took our seats. I mean I don't believe in love at first site but I had imagined some very imaginative scenes with Edward being completely... _No Bella don't do this he has a girlfriend! _I was brought out of me thoughts with Alice putting a piece of paper under my nose.

_Hey you ok you seem a bit distant? _Yeah I'm fine just imagining naughty things about your drop dead gorgeous cousin.

_**Yeah I'm fine. **_Sliding the piece back towards her. She read it and looked up giving me a look that told me she didn't believe me. I looked at her and shrugged, she finally gave up.

When maths ended I was quick to get out so Alice wouldn't ask questions. I had gone through English like a breeze, we had to read and review Romeo and Juliet. _Easy I thought I've read it about 50 times. _I was on my way to music I saw Edward again with his girlfriend. _Hold on the last girl he was with had blonde, now he is with a red head. _That was a bit strange then it was like a light bulb went off inside my head _He's the school player. On the football team and because my brother is taken he is the next one everyone wants. I should of known. God I hate players they are idiots. He maybe good looking but now he isn't worth me giving him the time of day. _I was staring at him with a disgusted look when he looked up and meet my eyes, I just shook my head and walked to Music.

I got to music on time and took a sit. Mrs Meyer our music teacher came I saying. "Bella would it be ok if you play piano for us again as our student pianist is busy with other things." I nodded and went to the piano bench. Playing the piano was one of my favorite things. I just absolutely love music. I looked at the music sheet the song was called: _1000 miles _it was somebody's written piece. I started to play then she sung.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight. 

When she finished she come up to me and said "Hi my names Angela, we have a few classes together."

"Hi I'm Bella. Yeah I know I sit by you in calculus."

"Yeah you do. By the way you are really good on piano. What grade are you?"

"Um... grade 8."

"What else can you play?"

"I can play piano, obviously. Um guitar, bass, violin, drums and I can also sing a little bit but don't like too I don't think I'm that good really."

"Wow that's a list. I take it you like music." She said chuckling.

"Yeah I do a lot."

"Ok I'll see you around. Bye" She said waving

"Bye" The rest of the hour went by quickly. I went to calculus and sat with Angela and actually had fun in calculus for once. Now I was heading to AP biology for the first time. And again on the way I saw _him _with another girl, brunette this time. I got to Mr Banner's classroom and went up to his desk.

"Hello I got move from normal biology to here yesterday."

"Ah Isabella Swan, yes you were never meant to be in that class, sorry for any trouble." He handed me a book "Here is your book and if you don't mind you can sit on the inside chair back there." I muttered a thank you and went to sit in the chair he pointed at. I had been sat down for a couple of minutes when the door swung open and the bronze hair I could never forget, came in muttering a sorry

"Ah Mr Cullen. It's so nice of you to join me. Go take your seat and show Miss Swan the pages we are on." _Oh great he sits next to me. _He walked down the aisle and I couldn't help but notice he was flying low. _I wonder what hes been doing to be late and a bit flushed... oh I know probably getting a blow job from is latest slut. _I looked up and meet his lovely green eyes. _Oh great hes looking at me._

"What are you looking at." I snapped.

"Sorry what did I do wrong. I believe we have met before, I'm Edward Cullen and you are..."

"So not interested. So if you don't mind I have work to do." I turned away and then back after a second "Oh and by the way your flies are undone from your latest slut blowing you" And with that he went bright red and did them up. I could hear a few chuckles coming from behind.

When biology finished I packed up my stuff and went to go meet Alice for lunch, but was followed by the prick. "Look I don't even know your name and you don't even know me, so you can't judge me."

"No your right I can't judge you but I am entitled to an opinion and my opinion is; you are a self centered jock, who is ruled by his penis, a womanizer who has a different slut after each class and someone who can't take the hint that I hate your type of people. Oh my names Bella Swan. Bye." and with that I left him with his mouth hanging wide open. I got to the cafeteria when the blonde came up to me and stopped me in my tracks to go to Alice. I think she is one of the girls that like attention. This is going to be fun.

"I saw what you said to Edward. And I am _not_ a slut. Who do you think you are coming into _my_ school and saying that to _my_ boyfriend?" I laughed at that last bit. So she raised her hand to slap me but I grabbed it.

"I'm the person who, if you slap, I punch. But your choice it's your fake nose that will get damaged. And as for him being your boyfriend, I would have words with him, he seems to be cheating on you." I laughed as well as the rest of the cafeteria then dropped her hand and walked over to the group.

Rose said "Way to go Bella someone really needed to teach her a lesson. Now I think the whole school is behind you, you just completely ruined her. Anyway I spoke to the rest of the cheerios and they know you where captain of your team in Phoenix, we know your good so we want you to be captain, is that ok with you?"

"Er yeah of course." we went into a conversation about when practices were and and the the football games. After lunch the rest of the day went by quickly and the next thing I know I've made dad and Em dinner done what little homework I've got and was in bed reading Romeo and Juliet when my phone went of saying I had a text. It was from an unknown number.

_Hey can we talk tomorrow, I think we got off on the wrong start._

I replied quickly

_Um who is this and how did you get my number._

_It's Edward, I got it off of Alice's phone and I really want to talk I have my reasons why I'm like this._

HA

_What you have reasons to be a man whore. Leave me alone. Thanks_

After that I turned my phone off and put it on to charge. I wasn't in the mood for reading now so I put my book down and started counting sheep.


	6. Chapter 6 Truth

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6- Truth**

Like always, I woke up to my annoying alarm, thinking it was Wednesday only 2 more days until the weekend. I got up, showered and dressed then went to turn my phone back on. I had 6 new messages, 3 was from Alice and 3 from Edward-man whore-Cullen. I just deleted the ones from Edward and went on to reading Alice's.

_Hey it's Alice, sorry my cousin got your number off of my phone, I left it on the side and he stole it sorry, again._

_Um hello it's my cousin you don't like not me why wont you reply. And anyway he isn't that bad he just has a bad past. But no STOP ignoring me!_

_Sorry I just looked at the time sorry if I woke you, and sorry for shouting._

_Love you x_

Alice is crazy I replied _I was asleep and we can talk when I get to school._

I went down stairs to see Emmett, once again he was eating but this time he was awake "I see you are eating awake this time."

"Um... Bella, Edward is a good friend of mine and he seemed really bummed with you thinking that yesterday. I know what Jacob did to you...

_**Flashback**_

_I was still in Phoenix, and I was going to Jacob's house today because it was our 2 year anniversary. I was going to go complain because he had forgotten about it. When I got there billy wasn't there but the door was slightly open. I walked in only to find Jacob mid thrust with my bestfriend, Tanya. She screamed out his name and Jacob got up, seeing me he got dressed quickly and the first words to come out his mouth was _

"_Sorry babe, you wouldn't have sex with me and I wasn't going to wait anymore, I had to get my release from somewhere."_

"_But with my bestfriend. Why would you do this?"_

"_She is hardly your bestfriend, she has been sleeping with me for years. Her boyfriend walked in on us... It was actually this day last year funny that ain't it, Ha Ha. Anyway you were good as some arm candy but I'm a player it's what I do. You can't tie me down, ok babe. Sorry but it's over." I ran out on the verge of tears and went home..._

"... so anyway you should cut him some slack. Bella were you listening to me."

"Yeah of course I was. And he maybe your good friend and team mate it doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Well he is going to be around here often."

"Fine! I'll just stay out of your way. I mean it was your house before mine you and your friends have priority!" I shouted a little agitated . I walked away to my car ignoring what he was saying, mumbling "Yeah because your whore of a friend's feelings are more important then mine, your sister, your own flesh and blood. Thanks _Bro._"

I got to school a little early but could see Alice with Edward. I parked in the space closest to the school and went to school with out taking notice of them.

EPOV

We had just finished biology and I wanted to know what Emmett's sister's problem was. I ran after her I stopped her and said "Look I don't even know your name and you don't even know me, so you can't judge me."

"No your right I can't judge you but I am entitled to an opinion and my opinion is; you are a self centered jock, who is ruled by his penis, a womanizer who has a different slut after each class and someone who can't take the hint that I hate your type of people. Oh my names Bella Swan. Bye." I stood their with my mouth hanging open. _I can't believe she just said that. And why did it hurt so much. _I shut my mouth and went after her. But saw Lauren had stop Bella in the middle of the cafeteria. _Oh no she is going to completely humiliate Bella should I stop it. _I could hear what she was saying to her

"I saw what you said to Edward. And I am _not_ a slut. Who do you think you are coming into _my_ school and saying that to _my_ boyfriend?" _Pfft I'm not your boyfriend, you just give good blows. _I saw Bella laugh at Lauren. _Uh oh that can't be good. _Lauren raised her hand to slap Bella, but Bella grabbed it and said,

"I'm the person who, if you slap, I punch. But your choice it's your fake nose that will get damaged. And as for him being your boyfriend, I would have words with him, he seems to be cheating on you." _God sake I'm not her boyfriend. _Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing Bella just completely ruined her rep. Bella walked over to my cousin and friends. _God the way her hips swayed was hypnotizing. Stop it Edward. _Just then I saw Lauren coming towards me "Eddie, did you see what that girl did, I'm ruined. Do you fancy letting me give you a blow behind the bleachers."

"Yep, come on lets go." We headed towards the bleachers. I looked around not that I cared. We went behind them. She pulled down my pants and put her mouth on my now throbbing dick. She started to suck as I started to think. _It would be so good having Bella's full lips on me. God Lauren really isn't that good. _I was grunting, I grabbed a fist full of her hair and start to fuck the shit out of her mouth. One more thrust and I cumed into her mouth. I was now relaxed. Lauren cleaned us both up and stood up.

"Thank you, Eddie I really needed that."

"Yeah me too but I think we should stop this. It's no good for either of us. I don't love you and it's to much hassle. Sorry, I know Tyler likes you, give him a try." And with that I went to go to my next class.

The rest of the school day went fast and I was now in my car with Alice driving home. Alice kept on looking at me. "What do you want Alice?"

"You know you shouldn't let what Bella said get to you, I mean I like her but your family...

_**Flashback**_

_I had just about to move to Forks from Phoenix, to go live with my uncle, Carlisle. I hadn't packed yet because my girlfriend, Tanya, said she would help me. She had told me she was getting a lift from a friend Jacob Black. When she was 3 hours late I got worried. I looked up a Jacob Black, and found one that lived near by. I went to his house and found the door was left open. I walked in and found Tanya riding the fuck out of this dude. Now I was pissed _

"_What the fuck are you doing, you slag. It's over" I ran to my car truly upset I thought we loved each other and I went home..._

The day after I was on the plane and tried to forget what she did. On the same day, but one year after, Emmett told me Bella's jackass boyfriend did it to her. _I think it must be that day that people think its ok to cheat on people._ Why would he do something like that to her. _Oh shit I forgot Alice was talking._

"... so yeah I love you both so tomorrow we will wait for her in the morning and you to can talk. Ok."

"Alice I don't think so."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you will sort this out. I saw the way you looked at her that first day. It is the exact look Jasper gives me or Emmett gives Rose. You love her so make it work and stop being a man-whore."

"You're right, sorry I stopped things with Lauren anyway."

"Good" We were home now so I got out of the car and indoors. Did my homework. Ate dinner with my family then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Falling For Edward Hard

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7- Falling For Edward Hard**

I woke in the morning after dreaming about Bella. Alice said that she was going to make us talk and see if she will forgive me. _Even though I didn't do anything wrong, her opinion really mattered to me__ and I don't know why. _So anyway I got out of bed with morning wood. Went to the bathroom to shower and to sort out my big problem. Once showered and dressed I meet Alice down by the car after grabbing a granola bar. We took only a little while to get to school, we couldn't spot Bella's blue Mustang GT so we sat and waited for her to come. Only minutes later the purr of her car came round the corner. I saw her look at me and she parked closest to the school, got out and completely ignored me and Alice. I looked at Alice and her face looked a bit hurt.

"It's ok Alice it was me she didn't want to see or talk to, not you. She will be fine and talk to you in maths."

"I hope so. Maybe she just had a bad morning." She looked so sad I know already she sees Bella as a sister. I said goodbye to Alice then went off to my lesson.

BPOV

Once inside I went straight to maths. I saw my _brother _on the way and completely ignored him. _I know it's kind of stupid but how could he choose someone he has known for, what, a year over his sister, his own flesh and bone. _I was so pissed. I got to maths and took my seat. Alice came in a couple of seconds later, sat down with no word. _I hope I didn't offend her when I ignored her and her _brother_, no Alice would understand if I told why I hate players with a H._ After a little while the teacher said he wasn't feeling to well and we could have an easy lesson.

Half way through the lesson Alice slipped a note to me.

_Are you angry with me?_

_**No I just don't like your cousin.**_

_He isn't that bad if you get to know him._

_**Maybe I just keep my distance from them, they lead to heartbreak.**_

_Well it sounds to me that you know from experience. Care to tell your sister. _I had to laugh at that.

_**Um it was just before I came here. It was mine and my boyfriend, Jacob's 2 year anniversary. He had forgot, so I went round his to have a little go at him. I got there and went in his house because I usually do. But I found him fucking my best friend, Tanya. Or so I thought she was my best friend, but apparently they had been doing it since we started dated. He said to me when he saw me and I quote:'Sorry babe, you wouldn't have sex with me and I wasn't going to wait anymore, I had to get my release from somewhere.'. So yeah that's why I hate all players. **_When she had read it. The looked she gave me was unrecognizable.

_Bella that's terrible. And I really do think you should talk to my cousin as soon as possible. Please you have to hear his story please, I'm begging you, just talk to him, tell him what you told me please. _I didn't know what to say, she actually looked like she was begging me, I think if we hadn't been anywhere public she would of gotten on her knees.

_**Um... ok I'll talk to him at lunch. I'll give him a text, I've still got his number. **_That was it with the conversation. Maths went by fast. When outside I pulled out my phone and text him saying meet me at my car if you want to talk. He replied ok see you then. Before I know it all my classes had gone by and even in biology and music he didn't talk to me. I was on my way to my car, thinking about what I wanted to say to him when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No It's no problem and I believe we are heading to the same place." It just had to be him. I looked up and once again I was mesmerized by his green eyes. _Remember Bella he is a player. Not some sex on legs... shut it Swan._

"E-er... y-yeah I believe we are." we walked to my car and we just sat there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I know you don't like me and I don't know why but you were the one who brought me out here can you say what you had to." I nodded and told him what I told Alice. When he was quite for a while I spoke again.

"Alice told me to tell yo-"

"Did you say his name was Jacob?" He cut me off and now I was a little confused.

"Yeah Jacob Black. Why?"

"And her name was Tanya, what Denali?" _WHAT how does he know her?_

"How do you know her." and with that he told me his story. And it all linked together. The year before I moved here he found his girlfriend, Tanya, with my boyfriend, Jacob. I can't believe it. He told me he didn't know Jacob had a girlfriend or he would have found her and told her that he was cheating on her, and he said I really didn't deserve that and said I deserved someone who would worship you. Which was really flattering. He then went on to say Tanya must of did it because he didn't want to have sex with her. And how he has never had sex with Lauren or anyone else just the other quirks.

We talked for hours even missing our last lesson, before he said he had to go home. So with that I went home, got bombarded by Emmett saying he was sorry and he would never choose anyone over me. I said no me and Edward are cool now. I made him and dad tea, did homework and went to bed think. _I am so falling for Edward Cullen. HARD!_


	8. Chapter 8 My Life Is Far To Complicated

**Chapter 8-**

EPOV

After saying to Alice that Bella didn't want to talk to me and it wasn't her, we went to our separate classes. Sitting in my first class I started to think why Bella hated me, I had only seen her that one time at football practice and I didn't even know her name then. _What could of happened between then and when we had biology together the next day? _The class went by rather slowly, when it finally finished I went out to the corridors and checked my phone. I had one new text from Bella. _That's odd. I thought she hated me. _The text to asked if I could meet her at her car at lunch, I thought _why wouldn't I, unless she is going to kill me... _I replied to her saying sure see you at lunch.

After that, all my lessons went really quick and before I know it, it was lunch. I was walking towards to parking lot thinking of what Bella wanted to say, not really paying attention, when somebody bumped into me. I was really agitated already by this girl that I was about to have a go at whoever it was, but when I looked at who it was my anger just melted away, because I was staring at the most deep, thoughtful brown eyes of Bella. She looked like such an angel stuttering an apology.

"No It's no problem and I believe we are heading to the same place." The look on her face surprised me, she looked like she was thinking _it just had to be him._

"E-er... y-yeah I believe we are." She stuttered again. We started walking and I kept staring at her. I really didn't know why every time I was near her my heart would kind of skip a beat. I had never felt this way before. _Maybe Alice was right and I did love her... no stop it she hates you there is no chance there. _

We made it to her car. _Which was nice by the way. _"I know you don't like me and I don't know why but you were the one who brought me out here can you say what you had to." I was getting a little inpatient now. We sat in her car talking for ages.

She started to tell me about how her boyfriend cheated on her, called Jacob, with her bestfriend Tanya. Those names really sounded familiar. I just had to ask her for more details. Just before I could ask her she started to say "Alice told me to tell yo-"

I cut her off with "Did you say his name was Jacob?"

"Yeah Jacob Black. Why?" I know him he was the friend Tanya was getting a lift with and the same bloke she cheated on me with. _It couldn't be the same Tanya, could it?_

"And her name was Tanya, what Denali?"

"How do you know her." O_h my god, it was that prick who made Bella cry on the phone with Emmett. _I told her about what happened with Tanya and I had to tell her that I don't have sex with Lauren. I told her I didn't know Jacob had a girlfriend or I would have found her and told her that he was cheating on her, and I said she really didn't deserve that and said she deserved someone who would worship you, which is true I for sure would worship the beauty before me. I didn't realize we talked for hours, missing our last lesson. Eventually I had to leave her, I really didn't want to stop talking to her, and I wanted to tell her that I'm only a player because I didn't believe in love. I said I had to go home and was on my way, a bit worried that Alice would like a run down on everything.

When I got home with no doubt there was Alice sitting on the porch, and just in Alice style as soon as I got out of the car I was bombarded with questions at a mile a minute.

"OH MY GOD! What did you talk about? Did she tell you? What did you tell her? Let me guess you love her don't you? What did I tell you, never bet against me! Did yo-"

"ALICE! Breathe will you. GOD. We talked about everything and anything. Yes, she did tell me. And if I ever see him me and Emmett will kill him. I told her about Tanya and hoe she cheated on me with her boyfriend. No I don't believe in love, so no I don't love her. OK!"

"Alright calm down. So are you ordering pizza tonight or cooking." Changing the subject and grinning from ear to ear. _What am I going to do with her. _I thought shaking my head. I walked inside and ordered pizza. Finished my homework and went to sleep, dreaming of a brown haired beauty.

I was dreaming of Bella, when I was woken up by my phone going off. I opened my eyes, looked at the clock it said 7.00 good timing. I looked at my phone and it was Tanya, what the hell does she want. I opened it up and said "What do you want slag."

"Eddie don't be like that, I made a huge mistake, please forgive a silly girl."

"No bloody way, what do you want money."

"Of course not Eddie. Ok maybe a little bit of money, Jake got in a bit of trouble and we need $1000, please Eddie help me out." _WHAT!_

"WHAT! Of course I'm not going to help you, you slut. Why would I do that?"

"Because you lov-" I cut her off before she said that, shes the reason I didn't believe in love. _God shes a bitch._

I didn't notice Alice at my door, "Was that Tanya?"

"Yeah she wanted some money because Bella's ex-boyfriend got into trouble."

"Oh. Ok hurry up and get ready to go, please, I don't want to be late." And with that I showered quickly and we were on our way to last day of school for the week.

BPOV

I was dreaming of Edward, like always since I met him, when I was woken by my phone. Not looking at who it was I opened it up "Hello?"

"Hey Bells," Oh god what does he want.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Hey, I know you don't like me, but I need a favor, not for me for my dad." Well I can't be angry t his dad, I liked Billy.

"What is it?"

"Well he broke his wheel chair and needs a new one and we don't have the money. And I know you hate me but I know you have that money from your mum and Phil, and I was wondering if you could lend me some for my dad." well I can't be mad at Billy.

"How much are we talking?"

"Um... about $2000." _What1_

"Er Jake that's a lot, really ain't it?"

"Yeah I know but its actually $3000 and I have to find the other grand from somewhere." _I know I shouldn't but deep down I will always love him._

"Yeah sure, I'll give you the whole lot ok Jake. But it's for your dad."

"Cool thanks Bells, do you want me to come down there to get it?"

"Yeah why not. But for now I have to go to school."

"'k see ya Bells." god I must be stupid. I was trying to get Phoenix out of my head. I got up, showered and got dressed for school.

I was walking in to school when Lauren came up to me again. _Great that's all I need._

"What do you want Lauren?"

"For you, you bitch to stay away from my man."

"I ain't your man Lauren I stopped it yesterday so back off Bella Ok." said the unmistakable voice came from behind.

"But you were playing a prank on me Eddie, it wasn't for real."

"Yes it was Lauren so leave Bella, me and all my friends and family alone, will you."

"AGGGHH!" she screamed, stomping her foot and walking away. _Seriously I thought people only did that in movies._

"Thanks I wasn't in the mood for her this morning, had my ex calling me asking for money."

"What, Bella don't give it to him."

"What?"

"Just don't give it to him, does your brother know? Oh never mind I have to go to class." he said walking away. The rest of the day was boring apart from Alice giving me a concerned look, but when I tried to talk to her she had somewhere to be or someone to talk to. So I gave up, I had, had enough for one day. When school ended I went straight home, ignoring Edward when he tried to talk to me. _No doubt he would be texting me later. _Cooked them dinner and hide in my room for the whole night. Thinking _My life is far to complicated for my liking._


	9. Chapter 9 I'm So Fucked Up

**Really sorry I have taken sooooo long to get this chapter up. I have been really busy with school and did come to abit of a writers block. So here it is one of my longest chapters yet, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from twilight, that would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9- **

BPOV

_There was a knock at my door. I opened it only to to come face to face with the Greek god, Edward. Within a sec Edward was kissing me fiercely and pushing me into the wall. He stopped and looked down, staring deep into my eyes. "I have wanted to do that ever since I ran into you and ended up on top of you, that first day and now I want to see you on your back like the first time I saw you."..._ I shot up in my bed realising that it was only a dream.

"Great. Now I'm dreaming sexy dreams of Edward freaking Cullen." _What is wrong with me? _I turned to look at my alarm clock to see it was... 4.00 o'clock! _Oh God. _There was no chance of me going back to sleep. So I decided to get ready slowly. I headed to my bath room. While getting undressed to go in the shower I thought about what Edward could of meant about not giving Jacob the money. _Why would he mind if I gave my ex any money? Never mind. _Letting the warm water hit my back to calm me down from the raunchy dream, I thought about Edward and why he seemed so important to me. I couldn't believe Tanya would do that to Edward, of all people, he seemed nice, abit bipolar but nice. I'm really going to have to get to know him better, maybe sometime over the weekend he was bound to end up round our house over the weekend.

Getting ready for school after my shower took longer then needed. I went downstairs to find Emmett eating pop tarts. He looked up and spoke with a mouth full of food "hey, um I wanted to talk to you about something Edward said."

"Yeah sure, shoot."

"Well..Um he said...Er.. something about..."

"Come on spit it out Em."

"he-said-something-about-you-giving-Jacob-money!"

"What?"

"He said you said something to him about giving money to Jacob."

"What! That's non of your business and is most defiantly non of his!"

"Well it kind of is. Bella look I think its weird that he called you up asking for money."

"So he said he needed it for his dad. Anyway he only asked for 2000 when he needed 3000. So that kind of shows that he..."

"WHAT! $3000 are you kidding me, Bella tell me you aren't giving him it. No actually I forbid you to give it to him he hurt you bad so why give it to him" I just stared blankly at him. _He forbid me, what was he my dad!_

"What you forbid me, how are you going to stop me, anyway of course I am it's for his dad not him."

"Well that's weird, Tanya called Edward up asking for $1000." _What?_

"Whatever it's my money I can give it to who I want." And with that I left for school.

I was waiting for people to start showing up because thanks to me and my brothers little disagreement I was early, real early._ ARGH!_ I was so angry. It had been 10 minutes when Edward pulled up in his car. I don't know why but I just felt the need to go up to him and shout. _And now I am._

"Edward, what the hell are you doing getting in to my business! It isn't anything to do with you!"

"Whoa. I was just concerned about you. I had Tanya asking me for money, I thought he was scamming you." he looked angry, well I didn't care.

"Whatever stay out of my business."

"Fine I will, you want to get scammed out of money then go ahead I'll just leave you to, you stupid cow." _Fucking asshole._

"Fu.._"_

"Eddie! I need to talk to you." Came a known and annoying voice. And just as I suspected the stupid fish eyed bitch appeared. Now was not the time I was likely to hit the stupid bitch.

"Look Eddie I know you must have some pressure building up, why don't you let me take you away from this bitch and take you to release some _pressure_." _Fucking slut. He said it was over bitch._

"Yeah why not." _Hold on did he say yes._ What! I don't get this twat. He started to walk away.

"See you later then _Eddie._" he turned around and smirked, so I flipped him off. "Um Bella," That would be Alice. "What was that about."

"You know what leave me alone it was you who said _he's a nice person, give him a chance." _I said in my best _Alice_ voice. "And look he's still an ass, so leave me alone!" I turned to walk to class, seeing everyone there looking pretty angry, even my brother _uh oh! Way to go Bella, shout at one of them, lose all your friends._

I was sitting in maths, and it was boring. _Stupid time, whenever you want time to go fast it doesn't. _So I took the time to think. _God I think to much. _Anyway shut up conscience. Edward was a lost cause, I'm not going to bother with him at all because they are all the same. Pricks. But Alice I had to make it up to, as she sat next to me in maths I wrote a note saying;

_**Alice I'm so sorry it's just that, people like your cousin piss me off. Please I'm really sorry. **_Sliding her the note she looked at it and wrote back straight away. _That's a good sign._

She slid it back. _Its ok I agree with you. Him walking away with that bitch. God he's going to catch __a disease or something. Lol._

I had to stifle a laugh which caused the teacher to glare at us. I looked at her and smiled. I really did like Alice, she's a good friend. When maths ended we went our separate ways and funnily enough, it was lunch and lessons just flew passed. I grabbed my lunch and paid for it. Before I sat down at the table I said sorry about shouting at Alice, which they all responded to, to much of my surprise, with it's ok just sit down. I looked around and noticed the man whore wasn't here.

"He's had to go home for some reason." Jasper said noticing that I was looking.

"Why, is he alright." _not that I care or anything. __**Who are you kidding, your so jealous of Lauren spending time with him and has her mouth on his... **__Shut up conscience! Great now I'm talking to my self._

"Yeah, he said he wasn't feeling great."

"Oh ok." Out the corner of my eye I could see Alice whispering to Emmett. I wonder what that's about.

"Oh Bella, before I forget we have practice tonight, for next Fridays rally, is that ok." Rose said.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Cool, so what you up to this weekend, because me and Alice thought you might want to hang out tomorrow and then stay over Saturday night. How about it?"

"Um.. I have to meet up with someone tomorrow morning." with that Em looked up. _Great he knows I'm going to see Jacob. God why do you hate me? _"but after 12 sure that will be ok."

"Nice, er.. who you meeting?"

"Just someone. It doesn't mater really."

"Ok, just wondering." _What is up with everyone?_

Next was Em to speak up "Na come on Bells, we are all friends here, so share. Who you meeting" He was getting agitated now. _Ok, Bella, your brother is getting pissed don't add wood to the fire. Stop while your ahead._

"Ok Em I don't know what crawled up your ass, but I'm sure you all have secrets." He tried to interrupt but I stopped him "So what were you and Alice whispering about a second ago."

"Nothing, it's not any of your business."

"You know me so well Em, that was my answer." I got up to go to lesson as the bell just went " Bye Em, love you" blowing him a kiss. _God you are stupid women, what is wrong with you. Will you for once listen to the smart side of your brain, it's the bigger part. Jesus Christ women.. _And with that I left my conscience talking to its self. God I'm crazy, maybe I should see a shrink or something. NAH!

Heading towards Gym I thought that I am actually a moody bitch. _Eh never mind. _I see Lauren annoying Angela from my music and Calculus class, so I head over to her to help her out. _And __maybe because she pisses me off_. Lauren looks towards me, and smirks, she shoves Angela over making her spill the contents from her bag, I rush over to them to help her out. When I finished helping the Angela out, and I stood up only to get a pain in my face and to fall back down. I look up to see what Lauren running away. "Oh my god Bella are you ok, you're bleeding, shit let me take you to the nurse. God she is a bitch." Angela helps me to the nurses room she says I have to go to the hospital to get some stitches. Angela offers to drive me to the hospital. On the way to her car I swear I see Edward. I must be imagining things. In the car I text Alice to let her know what actually happened because it was bound to be around the school already.

"Bella thank you for helping me, but I am so sorry that she has done this."

"This is in no way your fault, and don't worry I will so get her back."

"I know but-"

"No stop right there I should be thanking you for giving me a lift." We get to the hospital, while pulling into the car park Edward turns up to. When I'm about to get out Edward runs over to help me out. "Bella are you ok. I swear to God if I could I would hit that fucking bitch." he looked so angry I couldn't understand why.

"You know what forget this" motioning between us "whatever this was. Your mood swings are giving me whip lash."

"Bella I'm re-"

"No. Forget it, you may be the hot shot man whore of forks high but I don't give a damn. We can't ignore each other completely because of our friends but any unnecessary talking I don't want to hear, ok. So if you will excuse me I have my eyebrow that needs seeing to thanks to your cock sucking whore ok." I turned and walked away from him for the last time. Edward Cullen was just unneeded pain.

I finished at the hospital, coming out with some very ugly butterfly stitches. Angela dropped me off with another unnecessary apology and a thanks from me. Walking into my house I could see everyone of the gang in our small living room. And I mean everyone. _Great the douche bag could of at least stayed away for alittle bit, dick. _I look at them and just go up to my room, completely ignoring them. I had, had enough for one day just wanting to be on my own. I head to my shower and try to relax. While in the shower I, once again think. It really was weird that Jacob and Tanya needed money at the same time. I knew exactly what I was going to do. After a bit I get out.

While drying I sit at my desk and write a check out to Billy. Jake probably thought I was going to give him cash. I put the check into an envelope addressed to Billy, I was going to send it in the morning. A knock sounded from my door.

"Come in" I said really willing it not to be him. Luckily it was Alice's little head popping through the door. "What ya need Alice?"

"Um just coming to see if you were ok. Rose is here to, but she wanted to see what the damge was so she could get her back, and obviously to see if we could cover it."

"I'm fine Alice, you guys can come in" they looked a little scared "I don't bite"

"I know Emmett said you have a bit of a temper and to leave you be. I knew you would never hurt us but still." she repilied with a small smile

"Na I'm ok." they walked into my room and plopped onto my bed "and don't worry about getting her back I will do something."

"Oh ruin my fun why don't you" Rose said with a sincerely upset voice. _Damn now I feel bad. _

"You can help me get her back if you want to."

"Yeah that will be cool. We were heading back home. Hey what did you say to Edward."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. And I just told him to leave me alone and not to talk to me unless he really has to. I don't need his crap."

"No we understand. And yeah tomorrow when you finish talking to this bloke, me, you and Alice will go through what you missed at practice tonight, ok."

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow." they left. So I went to go relax on my bed, and ended up falling asleep dreaming about me being superwomen, kicking Lauren's ass and then flying off with Edward to have amazing sex. _I know I'm so fucked up._


End file.
